The present invention concerns an optical node in an optical bus network. The node comprises transmitters and receivers which are adapted to particular wavelength channels and are arranged to communicate via the optical bus network with receivers and transmitters for corresponding wavelength channels in other nodes.
The invention also concerns a process carried out in an optical bus network.